Large computer networks generally comprise one or more identical or different computer sites each having processing and storage resources. Each site is capable of implementing one or more services offered on the network to all of the sites.
Each site is dedicated to one or more particular services such that, in the event the site is destroyed, for example by a physical or software attack targeting the dedicated site, the services hosted by the attacked site are no longer available on the entire network.
In order to resolve this difficulty, it is known to implement the same service twice on two different sites, thereby ensuring redundancy still making it possible to access the service even if one of the sites is destroyed.
This redundancy must be coupled with preventive maintenance and real-time detection measures, which makes this type of solution particularly costly in terms of infrastructure, personnel, equipment and initial design of the system.
One alternative solution consists of distributing a same service broken down into several parts over several sites, providing for redundancy of each of the parts.
This solution is even more complex and costly than the previous one.
The invention aims to propose a solution for managing services on a network reducing the risks of loss of the service in case of destruction of a network site, having a reduced implementation cost.